


Темнота

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Райнхард как раз открыл дверь кабинета, чтобы выйти, когда свет мигнул и погас. Он оказался в кромешной тьме.





	Темнота

Элегантный молодой человек, сидевший за столом в кабинете премьер-министра, отложил бумаги и потер глаза. Было уже поздно, здание правительства опустело, за окнами сгустилась тьма. Все служащие ушли домой, своих помощников Райнхард отпустил еще несколько часов назад, но сам задержался. Работы было невпроворот, а дома все равно никто не ждал.

Райнхард встал, с неудовольствием отметив, что затекшие мышцы слушаются с трудом, подошел к окну. Все небо над столицей закрывали тяжелые черные тучи, вдалеке сверкали молнии, но дождя пока не было. Постояв несколько минут вглядываясь в темноту, Райнхард почувствовал себя неуютно: она давила, холодом пробиралась под кожу. Райнхарду начало казаться, что он совсем один в этом старом мрачном здании. Глупость, конечно, охрана никуда не могла деться, но все равно на мгновение его пробрала дрожь.

Все, хватит. Пора домой.

Райнхард как раз открыл дверь кабинета, чтобы выйти, когда свет мигнул и погас. Он оказался в кромешной тьме. Ужас, затопивший его сознание, был совершенно детским: Райнхард не боялся покушения, не ждал нападения, его пугала сама темнота, укравшая зрение, заставившая исчезнуть весь мир. Хотелось как в детстве позвать сестру, чтобы она обняла его, защитила от темноты.

Застыв на пороге, он до боли сжимал дверную ручку, не решаясь выпустить единственный оставшийся ориентир. Прикосновение к плечу было настолько неожиданным, что Райнхард вздрогнул, но следом послышался знакомый голос:

— Ваше превосходительство, вы в порядке?

От облегчения Райнхард едва не рассмеялся.

— Вы в самом деле ходите бесшумно, как пантера, Кисслинг.

Тот не ответил, возможно — да нет, почти наверняка, — поклонился, но Райнхард не мог этого увидеть в темноте. Молчание заставило страх всколыхнуться снова, и Райнхард поспешно спросил:

— А ваше ночное зрение тоже как у пантеры? Потому что я ничего не вижу.

— Не могу сказать точно, Ваше превосходительство, — серьезно ответил Кисслинг, — но я различаю очертания предметов.

— Тогда можете вывести меня отсюда?

Пауза — Кисслинг, должно быть, снова кивнул и только через мгновение спохватился.

— Конечно. Следуйте за мной.

Райнхард нервно усмехнулся.

— Как? Я вас не вижу. Дайте мне руку.

Кисслинг молча вложил пальцы в его ладонь. Рука у него была крепкая, теплая, и Райнхард моментально успокоился от этого прикосновения.

Путешествие до выхода показалось ему бесконечным. Кисслинг вел его сквозь темноту по нескончаемым коридорам, и Райнхард все крепче сжимал его руку. Несмотря на то что он сейчас был беспомощен и уязвим, он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойно. И, когда они наконец вышли на улицу, помедлил, прежде чем разжать пальцы.

— Спасибо, Кисслинг, — произнес он, надеясь, что голос звучит нормально.

Кисслинг поклонился в ответ.

Пока они ехали до служебного жилья, Райнхард украдкой рассматривал своего телохранителя: острый профиль на фоне темного окна. Отчаянно хотелось снова взять его за руку, но Райнхард сдержался. Еще хотелось попросить его не оставаться снаружи, войти в дом вместе, чтобы Кисслинг хранил его сон, защищал от царящей в спальне тьмы.

Ночника у Райнхарда не было. Давным-давно в детстве сестра ставила возле кровати маленькую круглую лампу, которая теплым светом отгоняла темноту. Потом сестру забрали во дворец, а Райнхард пошел в военное училище. Там о ночниках не могло быть и речи: будущим воинам негоже бояться темноты, даже если им всего десять лет. Они с Кирхайсом строили крепости из подушек и одеял и прижимались друг к другу, чтобы было не так страшно. Как обычно при мысли о Кирхайсе в груди разлилась противная тянущая боль. Кирхайс всегда защищал его от темноты. С ним Райнхард даже перестал замечать, что боится. Он был всесилен и бесстрашен, пока рядом был Кирхайс.

А потом Кирхайса не стало. И оказалось, что детский страх никуда не делся. И что самый могущественный человек в Империи не может ничего с ним сделать.

Райнхард не мог просто пойти в магазин и выбрать себе ночник. Не мог никому приказать — ведь для этого надо было признаться в своей постыдной слабости. Как он мог претендовать на то, чтобы завоевать Вселенную, если обычная темнота внушала ему ужас? Кирхайс бы понял и не осудил его. Кирхайс всегда все понимал.

— Доброй ночи, Кисслинг, — попрощался Райнхард, перешагивая порог собственного дома.

— Доброй ночи, Ваше превосходительство.

Официальное обращение вдруг неприятно кольнуло. Кто и когда в последний раз вообще называл его по имени? Ах да, конечно, это была сестра — когда он разговаривал с ней после смерти Кирхайса.

Почему все и всегда приводило его к Кирхайсу?..

Этой ночью Райнхард долго лежал, боясь закрыть глаза, а когда усталость взяла верх, ему приснился Кисслинг. Они снова шли по темным коридорам, Кисслинг держал его за руку, и все страхи отступали перед ним.

После этого Райнхард начал иначе смотреть на своего телохранителя. И вообще — смотреть. Неожиданно важным оказалось то, что он все время рядом. Что он всегда на полшага позади, готовый в случае чего заслонить собой. Еще оказалось, что он красив. Неброской, полной достоинства красотой. И что глаза цвета топаза завораживают, словно кошачьи.

Очень хотелось снова взять его за руку и проверить, вернется ли вместе с этим ощущение спокойствия. Райнхард держался. В ландкаре он сидел, скрестив руки на груди, чтобы не поддаться искушению. Хотя чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он не понимал — зачем. Что плохого случится, если он попробует? Он никому не сделает больно, никому не станет хуже. Никому из живых. Что же до мертвых… Простит ли Кирхайс? Да и есть ли что прощать?..

Так и не найдя ответов на эти вопросы, Райнхард все равно решился. Он, как всегда, последним покинул здание, и, пока они с Кисслингом ехали сквозь ночь, Райнхард словно бы незаметно протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев его тыльной стороны ладони. Кисслинг вздрогнул, и Райнхард моментально отдернул руку — вернее, попытался. Кисслинг перехватил ее, сжал, успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем — и все это не меняясь в лице, глядя только перед собой.

Райнхард был благодарен ему за это.

Волнение схлынуло, стало так спокойно и легко, что Райнхард сам не заметил, как задремал, убаюканный плавным ходом машины и чужим теплом. Он проснулся, стоило лишь ландкару остановиться, и успел заметить, как Кисслинг быстро отвернулся, как исчезла нежная улыбка с его губ, словно ее стерли. Кисслинг выпустил его руку.

— Приехали, Ваше превосходительство.

— Да, — ответил Райнхард, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Он бы так и остался спать в машине, держа Кисслинга за руку, если бы это было возможно.

Кисслинг, как всегда, проводил его до самой двери. Райнхард остановился на пороге, нахмурился и повернулся к нему.

— Вы не знаете, где можно взять ночник?

Лицо Кисслинга стало растерянным.

— Ночник? — переспросил он, даже не добавив вечное «Ваше превосходительство».

— Забудьте, — Райнхард раздраженно мотнул головой.

Он злился на себя за дурацкий вопрос и поспешно вошел внутрь, оставив ничего не понимающего Кисслинга снаружи. Райнхард сомневался, что решится еще раз коснуться его руки.

Выходные Райнхард ненавидел. Увы, они у него были — хотя бы потому, что заставлять его помощников и остальных министров обходиться без них было бы слишком жестоко. Если самому Райнхарду не нужен отдых, то это не значит, что они должны из-за этого страдать. Поэтому страдал Райнхард.

Он устраивал себе усиленные тренировки и спарринги с десантниками — чтобы не потерять форму, но это не могло занять весь день. Чаще всего Райнхард забирал домой документы, чтобы успеть изучить их и в понедельник с утра не теряя времени раздать указания. Он как раз сидел, изучая проект приказа, когда в дверь постучали.

Гости у него бывали редко, если не сказать никогда. И неожиданный визит не предвещал ничего хорошего. А кроме того, прервавшись на середине, он потом будет вынужден заново перечитывать весь проект, чтобы освежить в памяти. Вот почему дверь он открыл, будучи в весьма недружелюбном настроении.

На пороге стоял Кисслинг.

Райнхард удивленно моргнул, а потом снова нахмурился. Визит начальника охраны тем более не сулил добра.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, Ваше превосходительство, — успокаивающе произнес Кисслинг. — Я просто хотел отдать вам это.

Он протянул Райнхарду небольшой пакет.

— Что это? — требовательно спросил Райнхард, недоверчиво глядя на пакет.

— Это подарок.

Кисслинг попытался улыбнуться, но как-то жалко и неуверенно.

— О.

Вышло неловко. Райнхарду стало стыдно за свое раздражение, за то, что сорвал его на Кисслинге, который уж точно не сделал ничего дурного. Хотелось как-то загладить свою вину, но как — он не знал.

— Заходите же, — еще более раздраженно приказал Райнхард, злясь на самого себя.

Кисслинг прошел внутрь, дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. Он так и протягивал пакет, и, не придумав ничего лучше, Райнхард принял его, заглянул внутрь, и глаза его расширились от удивления.

— Это же…

Он торопливо достал из пакета небольшой матовый шар, который тут же засветился — мягко и тепло. Точно такой же ночник в детстве сестра ставила возле его кровати. Стоило коснуться чуть шершавой поверхности — и он включался. Еще одно прикосновение выключало свет.

Райнхард не знал, сколько он простоял, вглядываясь в матовую белизну. Воспоминания детства накрыли его с головой. Кисслинг молча стоял рядом, но Райнхард не смел поднять на него взгляд, опасаясь, что выражение его лица сейчас совсем не такое, как подобает властелину Империи.

— Спасибо, — наконец тихо сказал он и, собравшись с духом, посмотрел на Кисслинга.

— Рад, что вам нравится, — так же негромко ответил тот.

В его глазах было что-то такое, отчего Райнхард вдруг резко осознал, что он одет лишь в тонкую рубашку и штаны. По сравнению с Кисслингом, затянутым в мундир, — почти обнажен. От этой мысли вдруг стало жарко, кровь прилила к щекам. Райнхард открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, он и сам не знал что, но Кисслинг поклонился.

— Я пойду, Ваше превосходительство. Просто хотел отдать вам это.

— Да, — кивнул Райнхард, — конечно.

Дверь открылась, выпуская Кисслинга, и закрылась снова. Райнхард так и остался стоять в коридоре, сжимая в руках светящийся шар.

В эту ночь, впервые за долгое время, он уснул практически сразу после того, как лег в кровать, и спокойно проспал до самого утра.

После этого поездки до дома превратились в настоящее мучение. Райнхард клал руку совсем близко с рукой Кисслинга, так, чтобы чувствовать исходящее от нее тепло. Он надеялся, что, может быть, Кисслинг сам первый прикоснется к нему, чтобы можно было сказать хотя бы самому себе: «Это не я», но этого не происходило. Кисслинг упорно смотрел пред собой, а то и вовсе складывал руки на груди — совсем как Райнхард прежде. Шагая вместе с ним по дорожке к крыльцу, Райнхард раз за разом пытался придумать, как пригласить его зайти. «Вы не хотели бы проверить, как поживает ваш подарок?» — слишком прямолинейно. Райнхард не был готов сразу зайти так далеко. Упоминать работу тоже не хотелось. Упоминать, что невыносимо быть дома вечером одному — тем более. Каждый день Райнхард пытался выдумать причину — или решиться — и каждый день переступал порог, так и не сумев этого сделать. Он знал, что чем дольше будет сомневаться, тем меньше шансов, что он вообще сможет. Рано или поздно ему надоест терзаться, он поймет, что все это была глупость, от начала и до конца, и прекратит и пытаться.

Поэтому в один прекрасный день он решил, что пора, и произнес, уже открыв дверь, как в воду с обрыва прыгнул:

— Кисслинг!

Тот замер.

— Вы не хотите… — Райнхард запнулся, осознав, что ничего не придумал, а потом выпалил первое, что пришло в голову, — выпить со мной вина?

Вино всегда приходило на помощь.

— Мне нужно дать указания охране, Ваше превосходительство, — ответил Кисслинг.

Его слова не сразу дошли до Райнхарда. Они проползли под кожу, засели в солнечном сплетении, чтобы через мгновение распуститься неожиданной болью. Вот так, великий и могущественный герцог Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, ты слишком много о себе возомнил. Ты думал, что все, что нужно — лишь протянуть руку, и другой возьмется за нее. Но это не так. У другого могут быть свои планы, свои желания, своя жизнь — и ты в ней не нужен. Отказ ударил так сильно, что Райнхард удивился, что он смог не пошатнуться.

— Конечно, — сухо сказал он.

Он смог додержать лицо еще несколько мгновений — пока открывал дверь и входил внутрь, но стоило ей закрыться — и Райнхард в бешенстве сорвал плащ, отбросил его, не глядя. На ходу расстегивая китель, он прошел на кухню, ударил по выключателю. Ему хотелось рычать, как раненому льву, расшвыривать стулья и бить бокалы. И с каждой минутой он все меньше понимал, почему должен сдерживаться.

Кисслинга придется отстранить. Он просто не сможет смотреть ему в глаза после этого. Хотя нет. Глупо разбрасываться талантливыми людьми только потому, что оказался слишком слаб сам. Кисслинг сохранит свою должность. А смотреть ему в глаза совершенно не обязательно.

Сняв китель, Райнхард бросил его на стул. Немного подумав, он снял медальон, раздраженно зашипев, когда цепочка зацепилась за волосы, и положил его на стол. Стыдно было и перед Кирхайсом. Подумать только, Райнхард боялся предать его память! Великий Один, он был настолько жалок, что решил, что может быть нужен кому-то еще.

Достав из буфета вино, Райнхард открыл бутылку, щедро плеснул в бокал и залпом выпил. Знакомое тепло разлилось внутри, но легче не стало. Унижение жгло так, словно в вине был яд, который теперь разъедал изнутри.

Райнхард вновь наполнил бокал, но выпить не успел — в дверь постучали. С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы швырнуть бокал в стену, Райнхард прошел обратно, открыл дверь и замер. На пороге стоял Кисслинг.

— Я все, — просто сказал он.

Ничего не понимая, Райнхард посторонился, пропуская его в дом. Кисслинг вошел, остановился и погрустнел. Проследив за его взглядом, Райнхард увидел в дверном проеме стоящий на столе полный бокал и бутылку рядом.

— Вы решили меня не дожидаться?

Голос Кисслинга был подчеркнуто спокоен, и Райнхард вдруг понял: это не был отказ. Всего лишь отсрочка. Ледяные обручи, сжимавшие его сердце, лопнули с морозным звоном, Райнхард выдохнул, ярость мгновение назад клокотавшая в крови, сменилась опустошением.

— Я думал, — вместо ответа произнес он, — это было «нет».

Кисслинг медленно повернулся к нему, уставился топазовыми глазами.

— Это было «да», — медленно произнес он, и у Райнхарда перехватило дыхание.

Больше не сомневаясь, он шагнул вперед, в его объятия, вжался всем телом, потерся щекой о плотную ткань мундира на плече.

— Гюнтер… — прошептал он, словно пробуя имя на вкус, но больше ничего сказать не успел: Гюнтер поцеловал его, откликаясь на зов.

Они целовались в коридоре целую вечность. Райнхард с наслаждением запустил пальцы в медно-рыжие волосы, растрепав Гюнтеру прическу и уронив на пол форменную шапочку; расстегнул пуговицы на кителе, чтобы забраться внутрь, чтобы прижаться губами к бьющейся на шее жилке. Гюнтер в ответ, казалось, лишь гладил его по спине — Райнхард чувствовал обжигающие прикосновения его крупных ладоней через тонкую ткань рубашки, — но почему-то оказалось, что она расстегнута почти до середины, когда Райнхард наконец смог прервать поцелуй.

— Я обещал тебе вино, — сказал он, тяжело дыша и застегиваясь обратно.

Так было правильно и разумно. Гораздо более правильно и разумно, чем отдаться Гюнтеру прямо в коридоре.

Райнхард прошел на кухню, достал еще один бокал. Но, когда он взял в руки бутылку, Гюнтер, бесшумно подошедший сзади, обнял его и прошептал на ухо:

— Я не хочу вина.

Райнхард замер. Сердце пустилось вскачь так быстро, что задрожали руки. Ему тоже расхотелось пить. Все, чего он желал — почувствовать внутри себя вот то восхитительно твердое, прижимающееся к его заднице.

— Да, — невпопад ответил он, ставя бутылку на стол и запрокидывая голову так, чтобы Гюнтер мог его поцеловать.

Домик, хоть и крошечный, был двухэтажным, и чтобы добраться до спальни, пришлось подниматься по лестнице. Это оказалось не так-то просто: на каждой ступеньке они останавливались, чтобы поцеловаться. Китель Гюнтера остался лежать у подножия лестницы, рубашка — на пятой ступеньке. Райнхард оставил свою рубашку на седьмой, а ботинки еще на третьей. Где остались ботинки Гюнтера, он не отследил. В спальню оба вошли в брюках лишь потому, что снимать их на лестнице оказалось решительно неудобно. Райнхард со своими справился первым — все равно они были уже расстегнуты. Дожидаясь Гюнтера, он сел на кровать, коснулся ночника, чтобы тот залил все вокруг теплым золотистым светом. Свет скользнул по стенам, облизал фигуру Гюнтера — наконец-то полностью обнаженного, и Райнхард невольно сглотнул.

— Подойди, — не то попросил, не то приказал он.

Гюнтер послушно приблизился, и Райнхард, примериваясь, сначала провел рукой по его члену, а потом взял в рот.

Это было неописуемо.

Райнхард ласкал его, старательно не сравнивая. Это был второй член в его жизни, который он мог изучать с такой тщательностью, и сравнение было бы нечестным по отношению к обоим: и к Гюнтеру, и к Кирхайсу.

У Гюнтера был крупный красивый член, и Райнхард наслаждался, пропуская его по языку в горло. И тем, как тихонько стонет Гюнтер, — тоже. И даже тем, что тот не смел положить руки ему на затылок. И еще больше — представляя, как будет принимать его в себя. Вот только стоило подумать об этом, и Райнхард понял, что не учел одну маленькую, но очень важную деталь.

— Гюнтер, — почти с отчаянием сказал он, выпуская член изо рта, — у меня нет смазки.

Конечно, можно было бы обойтись и без проникновения, разве мало способов сделать хорошо друг другу? Но Райнхард так сильно хотел именно почувствовать член внутри, отдаться Гюнтеру, что ничто другое его бы не устроило.

К чести Гюнтера, он не стал спрашивать почему, не стал и предлагать обойтись иначе.

— Масло? — спросил он, но Райнхард лишь покачал головой: откуда бы у него взяться маслу? — Заживляющий крем?

— В аптечке должен быть, — воспрял духом Райнхард.

Крем был не столь хорош, как смазка, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Можно без подготовки, — заявил Райнхард, когда Гюнтер выдавил крем себе на пальцы.

Он хотел, чтобы это было больно. Не чистое удовольствие — его он не заслуживал, но смешанное с наказанием. Чтобы хоть немного заглушить муки совести.

— Нет, нельзя, — твердо ответил Гюнтер, вводя в него палец.

И Райнхард вынужден был признать его правоту. Он слишком давно ни с кем не был, и даже пальца было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать дискомфорт. Но Гюнтер готовил его неторопливо и умело, и, когда пальцев стало уже три, Райнхард притянул его к себе за волосы.

— Трахни меня уже, — велел он, и Гюнтера от этих слов пробрала дрожь.

Пальцы наконец-то сменил член, и Райнхард подался навстречу, принимая его в себя целиком. Да. Вот так. Идеально.

Прошлое вместе с будущим отступили в тень, потеряв значение. Осталось только здесь и сейчас, только извечный ритм, только сверкающие в теплом свете ночника топазовые глаза Гюнтера.

Гюнтер не стал после душа стыдливо наматывать на бедра полотенце, он вышел обнаженным, подобрал с пола валяющиеся брюки и отряхнул.

— Мне, наверное, стоит уйти, — сказал он, не глядя на Райнхарда, лежавшего на постели.

Не отвечая, Райнхард встал, подошел к нему, отобрал брюки и бросил обратно.

— Нет, — сказал он, взяв лицо Гюнтера в ладони и легко целуя в губы. — Не стоит.

Они немного повозились, подбирая удобную для обоих позу, укрываясь норовящим соскользнуть одеялом. Гюнтер обнял Райнхарда со спины, прижал к себе, поцеловал в шею.

— Спокойной ночи, Райнхард, — прошептал он.

От звука собственного имени что-то всколыхнулось в душе Райнхарда. Что-то давно забытое и похороненное, и его губы невольно изогнулись в счастливой улыбке.

— Спокойной ночи, Гюнтер, — ответил он, а потом протянул руку и коснулся ночника, погружая комнату в темноту.


End file.
